


Cicatrices (in)visibles

by sgaywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgaywalker/pseuds/sgaywalker
Summary: Todos tenemos cicatrices. Las que se ven, provocadas por distintas heridas, algunas más y menos profundas. También existe otro tipo de cicatrices: las que no se ven, las que llevamos dentro de la piel, en lo más profundo. Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo y tiene muchas, muchísimas cicatrices que el tiempo, la vida y sus propias garras han hecho aparecer en su cuerpo. Sirius Black ha huido de una justicia incapaz de ver su inocencia y sus cicatrices son recientes pero profundas. Las cicatrices visibles y las invisibles.





	Cicatrices (in)visibles

Tirita cuando llega a su apartamento de Londres. Es junio y hace más calor de lo normal en un verano inglés, pero Remus Lupin casi siempre tiene frío. La ajada gabardina gris le queda grande, le resbala por los hombros. Cuando trata de subírsela como puede, sus articulaciones y sus huesos, que aún tratan de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo humano, crujen y protestan. En las manos lleva una maleta tan desgastada, que cuando la gente se fija en ella se pregunta cómo no se deshace en pedazos.

Más o menos como él mismo.

Está cansado y tiene ganas de derrumbarse en la cama tras una noche en vela, huyendo por el Bosque Prohibido bajo una identidad que es tan suya como ajena. Remus no es viejo, pero lo parece. Apenas rebasa los treinta años, pero desde muy joven ha creído ser un anciano encerrado en un cuerpo que no le corresponde. Cabello rubio pajizo que comienza a blanquearse en las sienes, arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos. Alto, desgarbado, la piel plagada de cicatrices. Las más profundas, sin embargo, están debajo de ella, donde nadie puede mirarlas con aprensión ni preguntarse cómo se las ha hecho, pero Remus sabe que existen, que están ahí, latentes, dolientes, sangrando todavía en ocasiones.

De entre todas ellas, justo dentro del pecho, ahí donde su corazón bombea con fuerza, hay una que huele a él. Bajo la piel, Remus Lupin tiene también un lobo que rompe su carne y le destroza durante las noches de luna llena. Los estudiosos de la licantropía dirían que esa es la razón por la que intuye su presencia al otro lado de la puerta, que es el olfato superdesarrollado del lobo el que capta el aroma del intruso. Sin embargo, Remus sabe que su animal interior no tiene nada que ver. La cicatriz que lleva su nombre aúlla y palpita ante su cercanía y la mano de Remus tiembla cuando saca la varita para deshacer el hechizo que mantiene cerrada la puerta de su piso.

«Santo Merlín, todavía tiemblo al pensar en él».

La puerta es vieja y las bisagras se quejan con un chirrido intenso cuando la abre, acallando sus pensamientos. Dejó el piso en penumbra antes de marcharse a Hogwarts, pero un nuevo movimiento de varita descorre las cortinas y la luz gris de Londres inunda la vivienda. No ha sido la varita de Remus la que ha hecho magia. Sabe quién aguarda a su espalda. No se pregunta cómo ha averiguado dónde vive, porque sabe perfectamente, lo ha sabido siempre, que él sabría cómo encontrarle. Quizá tiene una cicatriz como la suya que se agita cuando piensa en él y se desgañita cuando le tiene cerca o intuye su presencia. Remus no lo sabe y no está seguro de querer conocer la respuesta. Remus tampoco quiere girarse y mirar a la cara a su destino, pero Remus fue alumno de Gryffindor y puede que quede en él algo, un rescoldo, los posos de la temeridad de su casa. Por eso se gira. Desde su tumba, Godric Gryffindor aplaude la valentía de uno de los suyos cuando, por fin, los dos hombres se miran a los ojos.

—Lunático.

Voz ronca, pelo apelmazado por la suciedad, delgadez extrema por la desnutrición. Parece un cadáver, con ese rostro pálido, escuálido y de ojos hundidos. Sus ropas de preso le quedan tan anchas que casi parecen un sudario sucio y roto. Pero es él, sin duda. Remus ha conocido a varias personas con los ojos grises a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno de ellos tenía una mirada tan feroz, tan brillante, tan intensa como la suya. Si alguien le pidiera que  
describiera sus ojos, Remus diría sin dudarlo “como una tormenta eléctrica”, porque cuando se asoma dentro de ellos ve la furia y la potencia de un rayo encerradas en sus iris.

—Sirius.

Le sale la voz estrangulada. Como si una garra le oprimiera la garganta, como si el dolor al invocar su nombre siguiera ahí como el primer día. Es difícil desprenderse de él, después de tantos años. Por eso le llama Sirius, porque siente que si le llama Canuto, al igual que él ha utilizado su mote, no será capaz de resistir el dolor y caerá de rodillas al suelo, golpeado, moribundo.

Sirius no contesta, no hace nada. Le mira fijamente. Están muy cerca pero Remus no se siente capaz de moverse y puede que Sirius esté esperando a que él dé el primer paso. Quizá Sirius tiene miedo de que Remus siga viéndole como un delicuente, como el asesino de James y Lily, a pesar de haber descubierto por sí mismo la verdad sobre Peter. Quizá a Sirius le aterra que Remus no quiera tenerle en su casa.

«No, vete, tú propusiste que Peter fuera su guardián secreto. Tú los empujaste a la muerte. Sospechaste de mí»

Podría decirle eso y Sirius se vería de nuevo en Azkaban, sin necesidad alguna de dementores que se lo recordaran constantemente con su presencia. En Azkaban no tenía nada, y si Remus le rechaza sería lo mismo. «Por favor», quiere decirle. Él, que nunca en su vida ha pronunciado esas palabras con sinceridad. Él, tan valiente, tan temerario, aterrado ante la idea de quedarse solo. La cara de Remus no dice nada pero a Sirius le parece ver miedo y rechazo en su expresión. No se da cuenta de que lo que ve es un reflejo de lo que siente por sí mismo y de lo que teme que Remus sienta.

—Ha sido una mala idea venir —«joder, joder, joder», piensa. Camina en círculos, se tironea de la ropa con las manos. Han pasado doce años, pero Sirius expresa su ansiedad y nerviosismo del mismo modo que siempre. Se da la vuelta para marcharse y para no mirar más a Remus. No soporta ver esa expresión de rechazo en su cara—. Lo siento.

No llega nunca a salir por la puerta, porque la mano de Remus se aferra a su muñeca y le obliga a detenerse en seco y a mirarle. Sin embargo, Sirius no le mira a él, sino a los largos dedos de pianista que le agarran con tanta fuerza. Están muy cerca cuando Remus tira de él, chocan y se funden en un abrazo. El cuerpo de Remus tiembla un poco cuando Sirius se aferra también a él, como hace apenas unas horas en la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Doce, catorce horas? Muy poco, pero a Sirius le parece una cantidad inmensa de tiempo. Doce años en Azkaban, solo, sin Remus, han sido una tortura a la que no quiere añadir ni un día, ni una hora, ni un segundo más. Por eso abraza a Remus con toda su fuerza, como si todavía fuera un perro que nada en el océano gris, desesperado, tratando de huir de Azkaban, y Remus fuera su tabla de salvación, el chaleco salvavidas que conseguirá mantenerlo a flote y salvarle de hundirse en el agua, en la locura.

Por un momento no ha pasado el tiempo. Por un momento tienen de nuevo veinte años y los tendrán para siempre. Por un momento Lily y James están vivos y nadie ha oído hablar de traiciones, ni de Azkaban. Por un momento Remus y Sirius no han dejado de abrazarse nunca.

Pero el momento pasa y la realidad vuelve a caer sobre sus hombros con una fuerza devastadora cuando Remus se separa de Sirius con reticencia, carraspeando suavemente. Algo brilla en sus ojos y Sirius no sabe si es emoción o que, como él, siente en ellos ese picor tan horrible que producen las ganas de llorar.

—No deberías haber venido, Canuto —la voz de Remus es nasal y tiembla un poco al decir su apodo, dejando entrever que todavía le cuesta pronunciarlo, tras más de una década intentando no pensar en él—. A estas alturas todo el mundo mágico sabe que has vuelto a huir y apostaría que Snape ya ha alertado a todo el Ministerio de que yo intentaría ayudarte. Este lugar será el primero en el que te buscarán.

—Me da igual. Tenía que verte antes de marcharme de Reino Unido.

Total y absolutamente sincero, completamente honesto, Sirius. Para qué andarse por las ramas. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, piensa. Su voz atraviesa el corazón de Remus y le mata. “Tenía que verte”, ha dicho. Con esa aplastante franqueza con la que siempre se ha comunicado. “Tenía que verte” quiere decir “quería verte, necesitaba verte” y Remus se muere porque él ha pasado doce años pensando lo mismo para sí y odiándose por ello. Doce años tratando de despreciarle, de no pensar en él como Sirius sino como el traidor, el asesino de James, de Lily y de Peter. Doce años intentando arrancárselo del corazón del alma, de todas y cada una de las cicatrices que él había tocado y marcado para siempre.

Doce años sin conseguirlo. En ese momento Remus tiene ganas de morirse de alivio, de morirse besándole, pero se obliga a pensar con la cabeza fría y aparcar sus sentimientos durante unos instantes.

—Dumbledore me ha contado que escapaste con el hipogrifo de Hagrid, ¿cómo…?

El rostro demacrado de Sirius se ilumina de pronto y parece por un momento diez años más joven cuando le interrumpe.

—Lo he dejado escondido en el campanario de una iglesia abandonada y luego vine hasta aquí bajo mi forma de perro. Fue Harry, Remus. Harry y esa amiga suya, la sabihonda, Hermione… ¿Granger? —Remus asiente en silencio y Sirius continúa hablando, emocionado—. Es tan parecido a James… A veces le miro y me parece verle a él. Excepto sus ojos. ¿Te has fijado, Lunático? Son los ojos…

—De Lily, lo sé —Remus traga saliva y suspira, con cierto cansancio—. A veces creo que el chico es un recuerdo doloroso de lo que hemos perdido y mirarle me resulta insoportable.

La mirada de Sirius es indescifrable cuando la clava sobre él.

—Quizá lo sea. Pero yo lo veo más como un símbolo de todo por lo que tenemos que luchar. Luchar para que no haya más muertes como las de Lily y James. Para que no haya más niños como Harry.

Remus sonríe levemente.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas toda esa fuerza de voluntad. Sobre todo después de tanto tiempo en Azkaban.

Entonces la siente. La mano de Sirius sobre su pecho, por encima de la camisa. Esquelética, pero cálida. Su palma justo donde el corazón le late desbocado ante su contacto, como si todavía fueran un par de adolescentes. Cuando habla, la voz de Sirius es prácticamente un arrullo y Remus cree que si no fuera por su mano sobre él, que le sostiene de algún modo, la oleada de amor tan intesa que lo sacude de arriba abajo le haría caer de rodillas al suelo.

—De aquí, Remus. Del mismo lugar donde estás tú.

Y Remus sabe lo que va a pasar cuando Sirius se humedece los labios y acerca su rostro al suyo lentamente, como pidiéndole permiso y con el hambre oscureciéndole el gris de los ojos. Remus sabe que va a besarle. Remus no ha querido nunca besar a nadie con tanta intensidad como quiere besar a Sirius en ese momento. Pero Remus sabe que los besos llevarán a algo más, y que puede que quizá los aurores del Ministerio se presenten allí de un momento a otro. Y es imaginarse a Sirius en manos de los dementores, Sirius convertido en un cuerpo sin alma, lo que le hace poner una mano en su hombro y empujarle suavemente hacia atrás cuando ya puede sentir su respiración en la cara. Un esfuerzo titánico, heroico, resistirse a un beso de Sirius Black después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, pero lo consigue. Sirius se aparta un poco, sin comprender, aunque no retira la mano de su pecho.

—Canuto, no podemos… —le burbujea el cerebro, está aturdido de tenerle tan cerca— Si te encuentran…

Sirius bufa y aparta finalmente la mano, molesto. Su voz, antes suave como la seda, se llena de aspereza por el enfado. 

—Joder, Lupin, ¿puedes dejar de ser un maldito aguafiestas por primera vez en tu vida? ¡Es sólo un beso!

—Sabes que nunca es sólo un beso. Y por si no lo recuerdas, Sirius, estás en busca y captura. No te conviene permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

—¡Soy inocente!

—Excelente argumento. Seguro que conmueve a los dementores.

Sirius vuelve a bufar y le indica por dónde puede meterse el sarcasmo. Remus se debate entre el enfado que le produce ver que no se toma lo suficientemente en serio su situación y la ternura de comprobar que no ha cambiado, que sigue siendo el mismo Sirius de siempre. Pero lo que Sirius pide a continuación le deja tan sorprendido que por un momento piensa que está bromeando.

—Al menos no podrás negarme una ducha, Lunático.

—¿Una ducha?

—Y un cigarrillo también. Hace tanto que no me fumo uno que creo que he olvidado cómo se hace.

En circunstancias normales Remus se reiría y le diría que es imposible que olvidara cómo fumar porque le ha visto fumar de todo, a los dieciséis años tenía su propio stock de marihuana en uno de los invernaderos de Hogwarts y apostaría sin dudarlo que si no nació con un cigarro en la boca fue porque en San Mungo está prohibido fumar. Pero Sirius Black no es ya un estudiante de Hogwarts con cierta afición a las drogas sino un preso fugado. El más buscado del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, de hecho. Y está en su casa, ha estado a punto de besarle y le pide una ducha y algo para fumar y eso, Merlín bendito, no es lo que Remus ni nadie en su sano juicio llamaría “circunstancias normales”. Así que Remus sólo puede hacer una cosa.

—¿Una ducha? —repite, atónito. Su cara debe de ser un cuadro porque Sirius le mira y se ríe con una carcajada ronca que le llega hasta los ojos.

—Eso he dicho. Qué mal has envejecido, Lupin. Estás como una tapia.

—Sirius, exactamente, ¿qué parte de “eres el preso fugado más buscado del mundo y podrían encontrarte en cualquier momento” no has comprendido?

Como siempre, Sirius le ignora. El apartamento de Remus no es muy grande y una breve mirada circular basta para encontrar la puerta que conduce al baño, al fondo del salón. Se dirige hacia ella en grandes zancadas, la abre y se cuela con un movimiento rápido que por un instante recuerda al jugador de quidditch que una vez fue. Antes de cerrarla tras de sí, asoma la cabeza y le dedica a Remus una sonrisa cargada de segundas intenciones.

—Si quieres pasar un buen rato, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Pero Remus se da cuenta de que no habla en serio cuando Sirius cierra la puerta tras de sí, en lugar de dejarla abierta para que le siga. Oye el agua correr y caer en la bañera. Algo va mal, piensa Remus, mientras exhala un suspiro resignado, abre la maleta y rebusca entre sus prendas algo que pueda venirle bien a Sirius. En uno de los cajones de la cocina encuentra también un paquete arrugado de Marlboro que ni siquiera recuerda haber comprado.

No sabe por qué, pero siente miedo cuando vuelve a acercarse a la puerta del baño. Temor entremezclado con un neviosismo que le contrae el estómago y sube por él hasta su boca. Presiona contra su pecho las ropas que ha cogido para Sirius —unos pantalones, una chaqueta—, como si éstas fueran un escudo que pudieran protegerle de su intensidad arrolladora. Suspira hondamente, sintiéndose más ridículo que nunca, y se atreve por fin a abrir la puerta.

Le recibe una enorme bofetada de vapor que le hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Las baldosas de las paredes y el suelo resbalan y brillan por la humedad del ambiente y apenas puede ver nada a su alrededor cuando finalmente se adentra en el cuarto de baño. Ha dejado la puerta abierta y algo de vapor se disipa un poco, deslizándose hacia la destartalada cocina con una lentitud perezosa. Es entonces cuando la ve. La espalda desnuda de Sirius, a apenas unos pasos de él. Quiere llamarle, pero no encuentra las palabras, aunque algún sonido estrangulado por la impresión debe de salir de su garganta, porque Sirius se gira de pronto y le mira con una expresión que Remus sólo podría descibir como horrorizada.

No es la primera vez que Remus se queda sin habla contemplando desnudo a Sirius. Sin embargo, los motivos esta vez son completamente distintos. No puede apartar los ojos de él, de ese cuerpo que antes era lozano y musculoso y ahora es sólo piel y huesos. Las costillas destacan de forma casi grotesca, como quisieran salirse de su cuerpo. Remus casi puede vislumbrar su color a través de la piel casi translúcida, el amarillo suave de las vértebras sobresalientes. Su piel es tirante por todo el torso, plagada de tatuajes de prisión que Remus no comprende. El negro de la tinta traza dibujos intrincados, sugerentes, que hacen que el aspecto ceniciento de la piel de Sirius destaque aún más. Traga saliva cuando sus ojos se dirigen involuntariamente a sus brazos, los mismos brazos a los que él mismo se ha agarrado con fuerza cientos de veces. La desnutrición los ha convertido en ramas quebradizas y Remus teme que se rompan si los contempla con demasiada intensidad.

Sirius baja la cabeza ante su escrutinio, derrotado. Remus no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando el movimiento le saca del trance en el que el cuerpo de Sirius le ha sumido, se encuentra con que el vapor del baño prácticamente ha desaparecido. Ahora puede ver el rostro atormentado de Sirius sin que la niebla entorpezca su visión.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

El sarcasmo que utiliza es tan afilado que Remus siente un dolor físico, aunque éste queda relegado a un segundo plano cuando la amargura que destilan sus palabras cae sobre sus cicatrices más recientes, aún abiertas, como sal y limón. El dolor es tan insoportable que se marea y tiene que apoyarse sobre la pared húmeda para no caerse. Mientras tanto, Sirius se introduce en la bañera con rapidez, como si deseara ahorrarle a Remus la visión de su cuerpo maltrecho. Cuesta creer que ese hombre que tiene delante es el mismo muchacho que se desnudaba sin pudor delante de todo el mundo en las duchas comunes de Gryffindor y azoraba a todos con la comodidad con la que se exhibía. 

Maldice a Peter, a Voldemort, a la guerra. Los maldice porque han privado a Harry, a él, al mundo, de James y Lily. Los maldice porque le han arrebatado a Sirius su energía explosiva, las ganas de demostrarle a todos que es un Black, pero no un Black como los demás. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo pero Sirius es un prófugo, nadie sabe cuándo podrá limpiarse su nombre, y Remus no está seguro de que las heridas que causa Azkaban puedan llegar a desaparecer en algún momento. Quizá permanezcan dentro de él para siempre, como las cicatrices de Remus, pero imperceptibles. Cicatrices invisibles pero reales, dolorosamente reales.

Sirius se sumerge del todo en la bañera, que rebosa empapando el suelo, y por un instante desaparece bajo el agua y la espuma. Cuando vuelve a sacar la cabeza la sacude enérgicamente, lanzando agua en todas direcciones y dejando ver por un momento el perro que lleva bajo la piel.

—Espero que seas consciente de que todo esto luego tengo que limpiarlo yo, Black.

Las palabras de Remus le llegan mientras se recuesta contra las paredes de la bañera, exhalando un suspiro de placer.

—Sería como en los viejos tiempos. James y yo destrozando algo en una travesura y tú detrás, arreglando el estropicio.

Remus se acerca, se agacha junto a la bañera y le tiende un cigarrillo.

—¿Consideras esto —abarca la escena con un suave ademán de la mano— una gran travesura?

Sirius se mete el cigarro en la boca y lo enciende con el mechero que Remus le ofrece. Da una gran calada y saborea el humo poco a poco, disfrutando. La siguiente calada es más corta. Quiere que el cigarrillo le dure lo máximo posible, hacía tanto que no fumaba que casi se le había olvidado la sensación de disfrutar de un buen cigarro. Sonríe al mirar a Remus, una sonrisa grande y sincera que le llega hasta los ojos y le hace recuperar un poco el color de las mejillas.

—Parece mentira que no lo sepas a estas alturas, Lunático —se acerca un poco a él, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración en la cara. Modula la voz para que parezca miel resbalando suavemente entre unos dedos, los suyos—: para mí casi todo es una travesura.

Espera que Remus claudique al fin y le bese, porque Sirius lleva con ganas de besarle desde que ha entrado por la puerta y le irrita un poco que Remus no se sienta igual. Se irrita porque la irritación es el sentimiento con el que lo enfrenta todo, pero sobre la irritación predomina un sentimiento de tristeza que Sirius no sabe si se debe a un rescoldo del efecto de los dementores o al miedo atroz que le produce pensar que quizá Remus ya no sienta lo mismo que cuando tenían veinte años. Al fin y al cabo, el roce hace el cariño, ¿no? Y Sirius ha estado doce años encerrado en Azkaban y en todo ese tiempo ha sido un mortífago a ojos de Remus, el asesino de sus mejores amigos. Eso, sin duda, mermaría cualquier sentimiento de afecto, incluso cuando se haya demostrado (en parte) que uno es inocente.

Y, efectivamente, Remus no le besa. Pone algo de distancia entre ellos, pero no se aparta del todo, y le mete los dedos en el pelo. Sirius se queda quieto, estático, con algo de miedo, cuando la mano de Remus desciende entonces por su rostro y acaricia con cuidado el número de preso que lleva tatuado al cuello. 

«Ya está», piensa Sirius, angustiado, «Ahora me preguntará sobre Azkaban»

Pero Remus no lo hace. Sus dedos pasan de largo aquel número maldito y rozan suavemente los huesos marcados de las clavículas, los tatuajes del pecho, y Sirius se ahorra el mal trago de tener que contarle acerca de la podredumbre de Azkaban, del olor a miedo y muerte que destilan sus muros. No tiene que hablarle del susurro de las capas de los dementores, de los gritos del resto de presos. De las carcajadas desquiciadas de Bellatrix Lestrange en la celda contigua, burlándose («¡Una sangre tan oscura como su nombre! ¡La oveja descarriada vuelve al rebaño! ¡Black, Black, Sirius Black!”). Y sobre todo, no tiene que confesarle que durante todos esos años se ha esforzado con todo lo que quedaba de su alma en no pensar en él ni un instante, para que los dementores no le arrebataran lo único bueno, lo único hermoso que aún guardaba dentro de sí.

Los ojos de Remus son inexpresivos mientras le traza el contorno de los tatuajes, pero la inseguridad de Sirius gana la batalla y habla por su boca. Trata de que la voz no le tiemble, fingir que esa repulsión que le parece ver en Remus no le afecta.

—Asqueroso, lo sé.

Remus pestañea suavemente, con sus largas pestañas rubias que tienen cierta cadencia femenina y que podrían derribar a Sirius sin esfuerzo alguno. Le sorprenden las palabras de Sirius. Por un instante tiene la sensación de que han intercambiado papeles, de que ahora Sirius es él, con todas sus inseguridades y su nula autoestima, y de que él es Sirius, tratando de demostrarle todo lo bello que hay en él. Así que Remus no puede hacer otra cosa que presionar la palma de su mano contra el pecho de Sirius. Nota cómo su corazón se acelera, expectante, en contraposición con el suyo, que se encuentra extrañamente tranquilo. En esa situación, sólo se le ocurre decir una cosa, la misma que Sirius dijo hace unas horas a los pies del sauce boxeador, bajo la luz caprichosa de la luna llena. Una frase que Remus recuerda claramente, a pesar de que en aquel momento la mente del lobo se imponía a la humana y que el instinto animal intentaba apartarse de los brazos de Sirius y barrer su voz de su cabeza, firme, segura, intensa.

—Es sólo carne, Sirius. 

La carne es cambiante y está condicionada por agentes externos que la moldean y la transforman. La carne puede obedecer los designios de la luna llena, acusar las torturas de una prisión. Pero hay algo bajo ella, algo más poderoso que mil lunas o mil cárceles que se mantiene inamovible pase lo que pase, que no cambia aunque la carne se convierta y se vuelva irreconocible. Hay algo que nos hace ser lo que somos. Alma, espíritu, esencia, da igual. No importa el nombre que se le quiera dar porque eso es lo único que cuenta, lo que realmente merece la pena.

Todo eso es lo que encierran esas cuatro palabras. “Es sólo carne, Sirius”, y con ellas Remus Lupin declara su amor y hace sentir a Sirius Black que todavía hay esperanza, que el hombre que fue una vez sigue ahí y que seguirá siempre. Que comprende su dolor, que lo acepta, que hará todo lo posible para que no le duela tanto. Por eso Sirius no puede más y acorta la distancia que hay entre ellos con un beso que lleva forjándose doce años. Un beso lento, húmedo y con sabor a sal porque los dos están llorando. Un beso lánguido, suave como el chocolate al derretirse despacio dentro de la boca, un beso de Remus. Un beso pasional, intenso como la gasolina al entrar en combustión, un beso de Sirius. Un beso que entierra todos sus miedos y que hace que el mundo desaparezca y que existan sólo ellos dos, sin la sombra de la muerte y Azkaban sobrevolando sus cabezas.

Cuando se separan tienen los labios enrojecidos y la respiración renqueante. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de decir nada. Sirius entierra el rostro en el pecho de Remus, empapándole el jersey y la camisa, pero a Remus parece no importarle cuando le rodea con los brazos y le aprieta aún más contra sí. Los hombros de Sirius se convulsionan en un sollozo silencioso y Remus puede ver las cicatrices que Azkaban le ha dejado dentro de la piel, allí bajo todos esos huesos salientes y marcados, que son las cicatrices que la prisión le ha dejado a la vista.

Ahora los dos tienen cicatrices y no saben que pronto tendrán muchas más. No saben que se aproxima una guerra y que con ella vendrá más muerte y más dolor. No lo saben y no les importa, porque en ese abrazo se funden los dos. El hombre lobo y el criminal inocente. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

Las cicatrices visibles y las invisibles.


End file.
